Acid Rose Series
by AnDrEwSrObOt
Summary: Two sexy female bartenders tend to the needs of Spike, Angel, Lindsey and Connor (naughty thoughts ladies?). While helping them they find their true selves. (Updated)
1. Spiked, drunk and passed out

Disclaimer: Angel belongs to Joss, the WB, Mutant Enemy and all that jazz. 'Acid Rose' I got from the name acidrose at , the mixed drinks we got from Southern Comfort. Believe it or not all the drinks in this fic are real!  
  
A/n- Co-authored with MeiDarkreign, we are hyped on sugar and falling asleep, this is the longest chapter that I've written in my life! The plot came to us so just buckle up and enjoy the ride.  
  
On with the fic........  
  
The misty atmosphere crowded around the lone figures sitting across the long bar of the new and improved bar "The Acid Rose." Hard rock and gothic rock blared through the numerous speakers, letting the three men think relatively silently, since it was impossible to hear many conversations over the music. One was there because he lost a new friend, another lost his dignity, and the last gained his wish to become part of the Wolfram and Hart family.  
  
The one who lost his friend was enjoying being alone, only being comforted by his Southern Shag drink. He sipped it slowly, as if he had all the time in the world. Some would say he was a Greek Statue craved by the Goddesses themselves. His high cheekbones could make any girl stare; his shockingly crisp blue eyes stared through your soul. His hair was so platinum that you needed sunglasses to look at it thoroughly.  
  
But the best of all was his gorgeous body; he rarely worked out but often found the time to protect the stupid who stayed out past curfew. To his early family he was called William but to the present posse he was just known as Spike. His black attire stood out against the colorful background of the bar his jeans he wore like a second skin left girls drooling and wanting to see more but denied because of his duster jacket that fit his personality.  
  
"Love," he said with a bit tipsy tone, "another, pet!"  
  
A young woman turned sharply around and gave the man a look that could kill a poor innocent mouse. Her tight leather outfit left little to the imagination, the average person would know it was standard dress code for the bartenders. She was about 5'7'' with a curvy body that attracted the wrong crowd of boys. Her eyes were emerald green with a tint of what seemed like purple. Her hair was pinned but was noticeably long and was the color of blood red. Her face had queen-like facial features; her bone structure couldn't be done by plastic surgery.  
  
"The name is Raven if you don't mind," she said with a hint of boredom and wanting to do something else then deal with assholes like this.  
  
"Whatever poodle," he slurred, "hey, I know you!" He looked down the bar at the second lonely man who looked as if he killed his grandmother's puppy.  
  
His eyes were misty, crisp blue and seemed forlorn. His tangled dusty brown hair needed to be combed through by a girl's touch or at least every girl in the room thought so. He had boyish features, but at the same time looked quite mature. His face was as smooth as whipped cream. Every girl wanted to have whipped cream on him of this was surely true. The only down side to him was the glum expression plastered across his face like Spike's gelled to the bone hair. The name of his mystery hunk of manliness was Lindsey. His baby blue silk shirt played against his leather pants. He brought his Bon Voyage mixed drink to his lips quickly as he saw Spike sit to his right.  
  
"Hey, hey, hey I know you!" Spike looked into Lindsey eyes, "but where do I know you from?"  
  
"That's great blondie Bill." Lindsey slurred into his drink itching for a fight to reclaim his lost dignity.  
  
"Wait a minute little boy I never did anyth-"He suddenly had a look of realization about the situation. "You're that bloke that told me that I had a destiny! You made me believe in things other than torment and denial!"  
  
"No I didn't, I wasn't trying to ruin your oh-so-happy life vamp boy. I was trying to get back at that no good, dirty, cheating, stealing my girl, brooding, unfashionable, perfectionist, halo boy!" Lindsey screamed at Spike's stunned and drunk face.  
  
From behind came the stunning and beautiful hostess with the nametag of Max. Max's figure was 5'6'' and extremely fit and lean. Her uniform of hostess was usual white frizzy blouse was tucked into her mini black skirt, nametag clearly showing. Her posture showed a good girl with a secret; she calmly walked up to the quarreling gentlemen. She lightly tapped them on their shoulder to gather their undivided attention. They both turned to find ebon gray eyes staring at them with an annoyed expression. Her light golden hair showed off her midnight black tips of hair brightly. The young man following behind her like a lost puppy didn't help her disposition.  
  
"Do you two need some alone time to blow off your queer actions?" Before Max could throw in her two cents Raven grabbed the two's attention by grabbing their shirt labels and bringing them dangerously close to her face, "If you two are thinking of starting a scene on my time think again. As much as I'd like to see guy guy action you two have to stop now or else you WILL be kicked out!"  
  
"Raven let them go," Max said too calmly for the boys' liking. Raven practically threw the men off their stools. "Ok this is standard procedure so just hear me out. Gentlemen please take this altercation outside or I'll be forced to call security." Her angelic grin made Lindsey shiver but he didn't let her see it.  
  
Spike was staring at the boy behind the prissy hostess staring at her ass.  
  
The young man looked no more than early 20's and judging by the SoCo Mojo in his hands Spike knew he was at least 21, probably his birthday or something by the permanent grin on his slim face. He was in need of a good haircut for his dark brownish blond hair that went past his ears. His eye color was brown green. He was slim and extremely boyish needing serious maturity. He was 5'8'' his clothes were slightly baggy, his shirt was maroon and his jeans were medium blue.  
  
Max turned around sharply, "Sir, please desist and reframe from staring at my butt, thankyouverymuch." She stared into his eyes and asked, "What's your name?"  
  
The boy looked with desire, and not in a good way either. He took a step forward. "Conner," he said huskily with a lust. He reached his arm around her and tried to place it around her shoulders and neck and leaned towards her.  
  
Max pushed him off of her. "Conner, leave me alone. If you want me that badly, come back when you're older and more civilized, thankyouverymuch!" She made sure he was a good five feet away from her before she turned back to the other two. Both were looking down at her, and had obviously been staring at her ass before she turned around and hadn't pulled their heads up. She raised her right eyebrow at Raven and Raven raised her eyebrow and smiled. She brought up her two hands and struck the two men across their heads, making them jerk up.  
  
"Oi! That wasn't very nice you bloody bint!" Spike yelled suddenly sobering up miraculously quickly. He turned to the bar tender who had her arms crossed looking at him daring him to do something.  
  
Spike dismissed the action by ordering a round of Southern Fuzz with extra cream. Conner sat along with the other men wanting to be with Max but having enough sense to stay away from her for a while.  
  
He continued to stare until Raven slammed the glass in front of him getting his attention.  
  
"Okay I'm not nice like Max so listen up you reject. Max is like my sister so I will do anything to protect her. So remember these words," she paused for a dramatic affects, "I've got no problem going back to jail."  
  
With that she went down the right side to tend to other paying customers in the now crowded bar. The three men looked at each other and then silently drank their drinks. Pissed off women were a pain in the ass to deal with and they all knew it, especially with those mood swings and all.  
  
Lindsey and Spike weren't talking, so Conner decided to start up a conversation. "I got an internship at the law firm Wolfram and Hart. I hear it's a great firm and could really boost my career. What do you guys think?"  
  
Spike shot a glare at him. "I think you had bloody well turn your ass around and look at a different law firm. I work there, sort of, and it's hell. My boss is a sodding slave driver, he is. Why don't you pick out a nice fluffy law firm that won't get your childish ass killed on a routine case."  
  
Conner just gave him a glare back. "I'm not childish. I can damn well take care of myself. And I wonder how a freak like you got into the firm in the first place. Daddy or Mummy probably worked there, had good reputations, and asked the boss to let you work there as a favor to them."  
  
Spike slammed his glass on the counter, nearly shattering it. "I'll have your pansy-ass know that I bust my arse just to please a stupid brooding son of a bitch who has no damn sense what so ever and he has no respect for putting my safety on the line. In fact, when I get hurt, he laughs in my bloody face! At least Fred cared just a smidgen, and now she's gone forever." Lindsey looked up at Spike looking sympathetic at Spike he placed a semi- comforting arm on him, "Man, I never knew how much pain you were going through!" Spike looked up surprised but mostly shocked, "I had no idea you were so whipped by Angel!"  
  
Spike threw his arm off him, "Sod off, you have no idea what I'm going through each and-,"he suddenly looked at him almost in a reading sort of way, "What why are you back in town all mighty pounce boy. Last I heard you were trying to even the score with the brood captain and you lost. If I was you I'd leave this bloody town!"  
  
Lindsey suddenly became very violent and pinned Spike to the bar in a flash, "What business is it of yours?" He spat out in his face.  
  
Spike lifted his face about an inch away from his and said quietly, "Struck a nerve did I? So tell me boy, why are you here in good old Los Angeles?"  
  
Before he could answer a girl from the far left of the bar shouted, "Boy on boy action! WHOO!" All of a sudden a swarm of mostly girls and some boys were crowding around cheering them on. Conner laughed loudly not even hiding his amusement.  
  
If anything this made Lindsey beyond nervous, see he has a severe case of claustrophobia and he began to gasp loudly his mind tricking him into thinking he was losing more oxygen then he really was.  
  
Raven appeared behind the bar she reached over and pulled Lindsey behind the bar but not before an angry homophobic mob member punched his lights out. She gingerly placed him on the floor of the back room.  
  
Max came over with two large, burly bouncers and told the mob to leave. They complied. Spike and Conner sat back down and then passed out themselves due to a couple of decent punches thrown.  
  
"Raven, call Andrew and have him take these three losers to Wolfram and Hart, since they all obviously have a connection to that place."  
  
A look came over Raven's face, a look that always meant something was wrong. "Raven, please tell me Andrew isn't working tonight." As they were talking the bouncers were closing the bar it was curfew and frankly everyone was tired.  
  
"Um....Well, he's probably not working, but uh....I kind of, um, broke up with him." Raven cringed, awaiting what would come next.  
  
"Damn it, Raven! Why the hell do you always break up with guys after only one date?" Max's face was almost beet red.  
  
"Hey, remember, um, Alfonso, I went out with him for a week."  
  
"His name was Alberto and you were in Cuba on vacation. You had no choice but to go out with him for a week."  
  
"Why don't WE just get them to this place, your pickup truck should have enough space to dump them in. Once we're there we can like drop them in front of the place or something!" Raven's plans rarely ever went according to plan. Like the time they rode to England in the cargo trunk because she absolutely needed to see her kitten.  
  
"Raven, it's not our job to bring home drunk morons! We don't get paid for this sort of thing!" Max said throwing her hands in the air trying to prove her point.  
  
Although she was frustrated at Raven she still followed her into the back room.  
  
"Where's your since of adventure?" Raven asked as she helped Max drag Conner into her pickup.  
  
"I think you left it in your boyfriend's ass!" She said angrily mostly at herself for going along with her plan yet again.  
  
"Wow, Max getting on with her angry side! You go girl; you just may get a boy toy yet. Well, we get only hope." She smirked and roughly shoved Spike into the back of the candy-apple red pickup truck.  
  
"Unlike you I don't believe in using guys, it tends to bring my spirits down." Max grabbed Lindsey from under his arms and Raven grabbed his legs.  
  
"Damn, this guy's a hottie! Let me take him home for a week! I'll have some real fun." Raven said with an evil gleam in her eye.  
  
"I thought you liked the blond guy! Jesus make up your damn mind woman!" Max helped Raven literally throw Lindsey on top of Spike and Conner.  
  
"Let's just hope they don't wake up!" Max stated as they went to the front to take them to their destination.  
  
The drive to this Wolfram and Hart place was a silent one, for Max was a little pissed at Raven. Fortunately, Wolfram and Hart was quite easy to find since it was a very big building. When they got to the building they saw that several lights were still on. It surprised them that people would still be working at this hour.  
  
Max stopped the pickup in front of the huge Wolfram and Hart sign, jumping out of it. "Raven, get out here and drag one of these guys inside. I've got the other two."  
  
"What? I thought we were gonna just dump them on the sidewalk and leave." Max gave her a look.  
  
"We could get in trouble for that, and you know it. Besides, they'd probably come after us and wreck the bar or something like that. We'll just take them inside and tell the secretary, if they're still there, and then we'll leave. Ok?"  
  
"Fine," Raven sighed and went to the back of the pickup and picked up Lindsey and dropped him on the ground, grabbing his arms to drag him.  
  
Max picked up Spike and Conner like they were nothing and began to drag them toward the building.  
  
As they approached the front doors Raven dropped Lindsey down on the ground like a rag doll to open the doors for Max and their new 'friends'. Max just looked at Raven and rolled her eyes.  
  
Raven smiled as they arrived in the lobby. It was as empty as the bar when the strip club across the street was opened. At about three in the morning this sight made Max feel uncomfortable, but somehow it managed to piss off Raven.  
  
"Ok, this is bullshit!" Raven hopped over the abandoned clerk desk and looked for the floor where the head guy was.  
  
"Raven! You're not supposed to be back there!" Max was afraid a swat team was going to attack them at any second for trespassing.  
  
"Chill, the floor is seven. Let's just bring them to the boss and let them the situation and then we'll leave as happy beavers. She hopped back over the desk and dragged Lindsey yet again and hopefully for the last time to the elevator. Max pushed the seventh floor button and they were lifted up to the floor.  
  
When the elevator dinged, alerting them that they had reached the seventh floor, they dragged the three guys out and looked around for the head honcho's office. A large room was in front of them and they assumed it was the boss's office.  
  
As they entered the office, several alarms went off.  
  
A/n- Thank you for reading we hoped you enjoyed please review for the sake of our dignities and the show Angel, show you're a true fan! 


	2. Meeting Halo Boy

Max was panicking like a mad woman who escaped from the insane asylum. She quickly looked at Raven who was just as surprised as she was. They both knew something extraordinary happened because just then a tall, dark, mysteriously handsome man burst through the door as if it were tissue paper.  
  
The man was hunky with a beefy stature. He was buff and the girls could tell he worked out a lot. His clothes gave the appearance of what seemed like a vampire or a gay man. He looked as if he was going to sleep before they walked into the office. If they had seen him any other day, they suspected he had a nice smile. Tonight, he looked drained, unable to function, but most especially on edge.  
  
He said the name Buffy that confused the girls to no end. Max, being on the timid side around men, didn't say a word. Raven, on the other hand, spoke her mind vividly.  
  
"Who the fuck are you? And what planet did you come from I'm to sexy for my shirt?" Raven looked down at the man's half nakedness. The man looked uncomfortable and shocked.  
  
He muttered to himself something about the silent alarm and firing whatever asshole installed it because it didn't function properly. He also mentioned something like warriors and being not what he expected. This went on for about two minutes before even Max got annoyed and asked what the hell he was talking about.  
  
He didn't answer or even look up as another man walked in. The man was tall with a thinnish manly structure. His thin-framed glasses hid his eyes a little bit. But the girls could tell his eyes were a beautiful shade of blue. His hair was shaggy and a dark black shade. He dressed like a tired librarian and his tired look completed his emotional outlook.  
  
"What do you think set off the alarm?" the librarian like man spoke. Raven melted at his soft silky English voice and was momentarily distracted by his cuteness and loveableness.  
  
"Who in the hell are you?" Max shouted surprising her and the others in the room.  
  
Then tall, dark man looked at her. "First off, why are you two here?"  
  
"We came to drop off some of your buddies and then this freaking alarm goes off and nearly scared the shit out of us."  
  
"Buddies? What buddies?"  
  
Max showed him Lindsey, Spike, and Connor. "These buddies. The blond guy and the older brown-haired man said they work here. The other guy said he got an internship here. They were all drunk and passed out, so we drove them over here."  
  
He saw Connor and had a sad look upon his face for a minute, but it disappeared.  
  
Raven snapped out of her gaze and turned into her blunt self again, "So, what did you say your names were?"  
  
"Wait, you know them? Angel they might be spies!" The black haired man with a sexy English voice accused.  
  
"Angel, you're name is Angel? All that hunky manliness and your name is ANGEL? Why does every steamy hot guy have to be gay?" Raven stomped over to the couch in Angel's office and sat down. Max was afraid to stand-alone after seeing this 'Angel' guy practically rip open the two-inch office door with no problems.  
  
"HEY! I am not gay; I'll have you know that I love women! I just can't sleep with them but that's not the point. Wes do you really think people would send spies after me now?" He said the last part quietly to his obvious partner of some sort.  
  
"We...Are...NOT...SPIES!" Max grounded out delivering every word as if speaking to a small child.  
  
"Only a spy would use that lame line, they are not a spy to trick us into believing you aren't spies but you really are spies. Or you knew we knew that you knew that we knew that would know you really aren't spi-"Wes was cut off by Angel.  
  
"Please Wes, don't hurt yourself. If they claim they aren't spies there is only one thing we can do."  
  
"Let us go?" Max said hopefully.  
  
"Right a mind reader! Exactly what I was thinking!" Wes actually looked happy for the first time since they got there.  
  
"Right, as if there was such bullshit in the world. You're trying to intimidate us aren't you? Well listen up hobos you are not gonna keep us here! No matter what you say!" Raven stood to make her point clear.  
  
"RAVENSITDOWN!" Max whispered harshly in one sentence.  
  
"What about the alarm?" Apparently Wes never got the memo to actually listen to this girl because it just may piss her off royally.  
  
Raven got so annoyed she grabbed a vase and ran up behind him and smashed the priceless piece of shit across his head.  
  
"Hey back off!" Angel yelled.  
  
Angel tried to throw Raven around but she was never the kind of gal to be smacked around like a porcelain doll. She flipped him over her shoulder not really trying that hard. She looked at Angel who was now a crumbled mess on the floor staring at her bewildered.  
  
"It can't be! You would have be founded by Giles or-or Buffy someone wouldn't have-"  
  
"Okay I'll give three seconds to tell me what the fuck you are mumbling about because my patience has been worn down halo freak!" Raven was mad, tired and extremely pissed off.  
  
"You better tell her cause how she's acting now is categorized as nice in my book!" Max said truthfully. She had seen Raven in action, like the time this guy tried to get **ahem** frisky with her without asking. Let's just say he'll never BE with another woman as long as he lives.  
  
"I think she is Angel." Wes groaned out from the other side of the room. The broken bits of vase surrounded him on the floor. "I also think she has the temper of Faith and yet the strength of Buffy. A bad combination if you ask me!"  
  
"What are you talking about?"  
  
"God I hate saying this for the a millionth time." Angel paused and looks up at her; "you are a slayer."  
  
Raven looked herself up and down she glared at him and picked him up, "Is that a catch phrase for a whore or something?"  
  
TBC....  
  
A/n-It's 5:00 in the morning and we are going to sleep thankyouverymuch! 


	3. Fast Pace World

A/N: This chapter is rated R for language and suggestive themes. Don't say we didn't warn you.

As Angel looked at the triumphantly pissed off girl he looked across the room at the unconscious bodies.  
  
"So, you're here to kill me?" Angel said trying to find a way to calm her down.  
  
"If you keep flying that trap of yours, it's a definite possibility." Raven said snippily.  
  
A groan was heard across the room, Max, Raven and Angel saw the arising body of the almighty Spike.  
  
"Bloody fuckin' hell! Why does my head feel like a boulder ran across my soddin' skull?" Spike gingerly touched his forehead as he gazed at Angel also on the floor.  
  
"What the 'ell are you doing on the floor poofter?" Spike chuckled at his comical statement about his sire. Then he saw that the two bar maids were also standing in the room staring at him. Probably because of his hotness.  
  
Raven saw him, and it furthered her pissed off state. "Who the fuck are you looking at, Twig Boy?"  
  
Spike seemed to take offense to Raven's last comment. "TWIG? Who do you think you are you little strawberry? I'll have you know I work out nearly every day."  
  
Angel shook his head and whispered to Spike, "Um, working out doesn't help much. You're a vampire, and our bodies don't change much, remember?"

"It keeps us healthy though," he said aloud.  
  
Max chimed in, "What are you guys on? Vampires aren't real. Only little kids believe in that stuff anymore."  
  
"You'd be surprised what truth those little kids' beliefs have," Angel said, groaning as he started to stand up.  
  
"I still believe in vampires," Raven said. "Though, not as much as ghosts. This one time, in Tahiti, I met this guy in a bar and he was really hot and stuff, and well, he took me to his hotel which was really nice and really big...."  
  
"All right, Raven, we don't care. And, you may believe in ghosts, but then again, your common sense isn't, well, there. You've dragged me all over God's green Earth, and none of what we did proved fruitful."  
  
"Hey, did I ask for your opinion? I wasn't finished yet!" Raven said. "Now, right before I kissed him, his face turned all ridgidy and stuff, and he tried to bite me, so I kicked his ass. So, vampires are real, ha!"  
  
"Okay that night did you have a few drinks?" Max asked innocently.  
  
"Naturally." Raven shrugged off the question.  
  
"SO, is it possible that you'd, I don't know, have a hallucination?" A moment's pause went by before Spike finally got bored and decided to put his two cents in.  
  
"Vampires are bloody real, I can prove it!"  
  
Now, instead of vamping himself he punched Angel as hard as he could, on the nose, causing him to slip into his demon to slip forward. Acting on impulse Max slammed her fist forward also giving Angel a double whamming.  
  
"Uh FUCK! That shitting hurt!" Angel nursed his nose in his hands as blood streamed down.  
  
Max gasped and covered her face. "Oh my gosh, I'm so sorry. It was a reaction I swear!"  
  
"Why are you apologizing?" Raven screeched as she ALSO slams her fist into Angel. "This guy is a freaking vampire!"  
  
"Right love, he's evil. Kill him please." Spike shouted happily watching as Angel gave him the oh-so popular glare. She may not be able to kill him but she might be able to mess him up. Which was enough for the lying vampire.  
  
"But, if he was evil wouldn't he have killed us by now?" Max asked questionably.  
  
"He waiting for you to let your guard down pet. Hit him in the back of the knee, it's a weak spot. Or better yet in the balls!" Spike was getting excited as usual.  
  
Angel having enough punched Spike also with all his strength. Spike staggered a bit but he was used to it so he remained standing but in his demon mask.  
  
"You're a vampire too!" Max yelled.  
  
"Oh, so now you believe me," said Raven. "Dammit, why do vampires have to be hot?" She pointed at the unconscious Wesley. "Is he one too?"  
  
"What the hell is going on? Why did you attack us?" Max asked.  
  
Angel decided to explain, going back into his human form. "Well, this office has alarms that sense whenever a slayer, a vampire killer, walks through the threshold. Obviously, Raven is a slayer, though I'm not sure about you."  
  
Raven thought about it for a moment. "So, if I'm a vampire slayer hunter thingy, shouldn't I kill you?"  
  
"No!"  
  
"Why not? What makes you so special?"  
  
"I have a soul!"  
  
"Well, so do I, but I'm still a bitch!"  
  
"She's got a point." Max said timidly.  
  
"See, a soul doesn't make you special but more of a Nancy boy." As Spike insulted Angel Raven was checking him out, Max saw this and yelled at her.  
  
"Oh my gosh, aren't there enough ALIVE guys for you to check out? You just HAVE to want the dead too."  
  
Spike turned around to see Raven blushing, "What, can't I enjoy a smoking sexy guy?"  
  
"You think Spike is smoking sexy?" Angel asked.  
  
"He's so much hotter than you are, and you're pretty hot." Spike looked at her.  
  
"I'm not sure if your taste in guys is all around healthy for you Rave," Max stated, "you should seek some psychological guidance."  
  
"You sound like a dork Max." Raven stated.  
  
"Yeah well, gotta love me." Max said lamely.  
  
"Are you two done with the chick fight yet?" Angel asked perched on his desk with Kleenex upon his broken nose.  
  
"Sorry-"Max started but Raven interrupted her.  
  
"Chick fight, you need your spine ripped out through your ass!" Raven threatened.  
  
"DAMN STRAIGHT. I love this girl!" Spike exclaimed.  
  
"Really?" She said seductively.  
  
He just smirked sexily, earning two eye rolls and a groan.  
  
He strutted over to Raven and they started talking quietly to themselves, probably flirting suggestively.  
  
"Well, once again no on cares about me and my injuries." Angel muttered to him and he hopped off the desk and limped over to Wes and kind of tapped him with his foot. He didn't budge.  
  
"Did we kill him?" Max felt so horrible for breaking the hot guy's nose and Raven beating the guys into a bloody pulp.  
  
"Nah," he looked at her, "he's faced tougher."  
  
Max raised her eyebrow saying 'name two'. Max turned to Raven and the platinum haired guy, who was busy planting his face on Raven's. Max shook her head and then realized what they were doing. "What the hell do you think you're doing? You don't even know him!"  
  
Raven pulled her lips away from the man's slightly, giving her a cold look. "Well, did I know the guy in Hawaii, the guy in Scotland, or the guy in Tahiti? No." She went back to kissing the guy.  
  
"The guy in Tahiti was a vampire, if you forgot. Anyway, he's a vampire too, so how do you know he's not evil?"  
  
She pulled away once more, a pissed look on her face. "He can French kiss among the best. I'm not worried." She continued her tonsil hockey session.  
  
Angel looked at Max, an inquisitive look upon his face. "Is she always like this?"  
  
Max rolled her eyes. "Worse. Usually, she just kisses the guy, then, if he's hot and can kiss well, she drags him someplace to have sex, or so I've come to understand. So, don't be surprised if she leaves with this guy." She looked back to where they were supposed to be. They weren't there. "Holy shit, she's quick."  
  
TBC  
  
A/N: Thanks for your support. Hope you understand this, since both MeiDarkreign and I are hyped up on sugar and caffeine, and it's late at night. So, if it sounds weird, blame the caffeine. Peeps out!


End file.
